


Syrupy Goodness

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gay Porn Hard, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lots of licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You showered after last night, right?” Jonny asks, trailing kisses down Patrick’s neck.</p><p>“Of course, I was still sticky, even after all of his slobber,” he says, stretching his neck to the side to give Jonny better access.</p><p>“Good, don’t wanna smell someone else on you,” Jonny mutters into his skin. He shuffles off of him and pulls off the covers, revealing a naked Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syrupy Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> saw [this post](http://gneerly.tumblr.com/post/142494355101/imagine-your-fuckign-otp) and it spoke to me. thanks to officialhilaryknight and luxnowell for their input!

Jonny 12:13 AM  
u get home ok?

Jonny 12:38 AM  
nvm heard u picked up. how was he?

Kaner 1:39 AM  
AWFUL

Jonny 1:40 AM  
rlly? tell me deets

Kaner 1:43 AM  
THERE’S NOT A LOT TO TELL, THERE WAS CHOCOLATE ON MY TITS AND IT WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA BECAUSE A) I HATE SLOBBER AND B) ICING DOESN’T COME OFF ON THE FIRST TRY

Jonny 1:44 AM  
wow

Kaner 1:45 AM  
THERE ARE PLACES TO LICK AND PLACES TO NOT LICK AND DIDDLING YOUR TONGUE ON MY COLLARBONE FOR 20 SECONDS BECAUSE YOU LAYED IT ON TOO THICK IS NOT AROUSING

Jonny 1:47 AM  
oh god

Kaner 1:49 AM  
I’m going to sleep. Need to wipe this from my memory

Jonny 1:50 AM  
lol srry dude hahahaha

*

Patrick attempts to blink the sleep out of his eyes when Jonny bursts into his room.

“Dude, did you even bother knocking?” Patrick asks, sitting up in bed.

Jonny hovers near his him, a bottle of maple syrup and a can of whipped cream in hand.

“No, I figured you’d still be sleeping, I used my key,” Jonny responds, setting the syrup and whipped cream down on Patrick’s nightstand.

“What are you doing?” Patrick squawks as Jonny takes off his shirt. “I’m guessing the syrup and whipped cream aren’t for breakfast huh?”

“Not your breakfast, definitely mind though,” Jonny says, smirking.

“Nope, no way, dude. I already went through it last night, I told you it was terrible sex,” Patrick huffs.

Jonny climbs on Patrick’s king bed and straddles him over the covers.

“I wanna show you how good it can be. I’m not that guy am I?” he asks, bending over to kiss Patrick.

Patrick returns this kiss, lazily.

“You showered after last night, right?” Jonny asks, trailing kisses down Patrick’s neck.

“Of course, I was still sticky, even after all of his slobber,” he says, stretching his neck to the side to give Jonny better access.

“Good, don’t wanna smell someone else on you,” Jonny mutters into his skin. He shuffles off of him and pulls off the covers, revealing a naked Patrick.

“Fuck,” Jonny whines, hopping off the bed and getting naked himself.

“You’re so possessive,” Patrick comments as Jonny goes back to straddling him, this time flesh touching flesh, Jonny’s dick just as achingly hard as Patrick’s.

“You’re only just noticing that?” Jonny asks, leaning back down to suck at Patrick’s neck.

Patrick drags his fingers through Jonny’s hair. “Nah, I’ve noticed. I like it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, babe,” Patrick says, softly.

Jonny jerks his head up and grins at Patrick. “Babe?”

“Shut up,” Patrick says, looking away from him, slightly embarrassed.

Jonny cups his jaw and turns his head back. “Hey, no, it’s sweet. I can get behind pet names.”

“Whatever, just fuck me already,” he says, going to turn over on his stomach.

“Not yet.” Jonny grounds him with a hand on his hip. He leans over to grab the syrup.

Patrick’s eyes widen in horror. “You were serious?”

“Hell yeah, sweetheart,” Jonny says, flicking open the cap.

Patrick groans begrudgingly as Jonny pours a little syrup onto each of Patrick’s nipples. And of course it’s organic maple syrup, stupid hippie Canadian.

“This better be hot,” Patrick comments, looking down at his sticky chest.

“It will be, I promise, baby,” Jonny says, softly.

He gently licks at some of the syrup on one of Patrick’s nipples and then starts to suck on it. He’s suctioning the syrup with his mouth, teeth gently grazing skin, tongue flicking at the tip.

Patrick lets out a moan. This isn’t supposed to feel so good, it didn’t last night. He refuses to believe it’s because it’s Jonny, that makes no sense. Patrick’s gotta give it to Jonny though, there’s little to no slobber, and every flick of his tongue leaves Patrick’s body tingling with desire.

Jonny releases Patrick’s nipple from his mouth and moves over to the other one. “How does it feel?” Jonny asks, looking up at him.

“Really fucking good,” Patrick says. He gasps as Jonny continues his ministrations on his other nipple.

Patrick arches his back in an effort to get closer to Jonny’s body. He thrusts his hips forward to get some friction going.

Jonny pulls back, licks a long strip nipple to nipple and then licks his own lips.

“Damn, you taste amazing, Peeks,” he says, his voice thick with desire.

“Great, can you stick your dick in me now?” Patrick asks, almost whining.

Jonny grins and reaches over for the low fat whipped cream. “Nope, gonna make you come from just this,” he says, pushing the nozzle to the side, causing it to spray.

He draws something out on each of Patrick’s collarbones, the cold temperature of the cream doing nothing to cool down his flushed body.

“What did you-” Patrick starts to ask, sitting up a little to see what Jonny drew out on him. There’s a “J” on one side and a “T” on the other.

“I marked you,” Jonny says, giggling as he caps the can and places it on the nightstand.

“You think I’m yours, huh?” Patrick asks, smirking. The initials on his collarbones practically burning into his skin, the thought of Jonny marking him up like that, like he belongs to him makes him shudder.

“Yeah, babe. Aren’t you?” Jonny asks, and Patrick recognizes a hint of hope in his voice.

“Yeah, Jonny, yes,” Patrick mumbles, reaching to pull Jonny flush against him.

Jonny kisses him, sipping on his lips and skating his tongue along his teeth. He pulls away and lowers his face to Patrick’s collarbone, tongue already out to lick away at the whipped cream.

Jonny lowers his body onto Patrick’s so that he’s completely covering him and grinds down against his dick, mouth closing in on Patrick’s clavicle.

Patrick groans in pleasure and buckles under Jonny.

“Mmm,” Jonny moans, licking away the “J”. He brings his mouth to Patrick’s and hovers over his face, not leaning down to kiss him.

Patrick takes matters into his own hands and surges up to meet his mouth. There’s some whipped cream on Jonny’s lips so Patrick licks at them and then sucks each one into his mouth, biting and licking everywhere.

Jonny tears his mouth away from Patrick’s and leans down to lick at the “T”.

“You close?” Jonny asks against his skin.

“Hmm? Kinda,” Patrick answers, pushing his hips into Jonny’s. The friction between their dicks increases and their precome helps makes things slicker.

“C’mon baby, you can do it. Come,” Jonny says, biting down on his collarbone.

Patrick gasps and threads his hands through Jonny’s hair.

“That’s it, Peeks, that’s it,” Jonny encourages, licking at his bite. He brings his mouth back up to Patrick for him to lick away the remaining whipped cream on his lips like he did before.

Jonny shifts so that his thigh pushes up against Patrick’s cock.

Patrick bucks into it in excitement, he’s so close.

Jonny detaches their lips against and goes back down to Patrick’s chest. He licks at both nipples, as if to make sure they’re clean and then licks at Patrick’s clavicles.

“I’m gonna come, baby, gonna come,” Patrick says, panting.

“Do it, all over me,” Jonny says, giving Patrick a quick kiss and then lowering himself down to Patrick’s cock.

Patrick gets a grip on his cock and jerks it a few times, coming all over Jonny’s lips. After he’s done, Jonny takes his cock into his mouth and sucks at the head, then he licks the entire length a few times, as if he’s licking it clean too.

“Too much,” Patrick says, pushing Jonny’s face away from his sensitive dick.

“Sorry,” Jonny mumbles, crawling up Patrick’s body.

“Don’t be, that was nice,” Patrick says.

Jonny tries to lick the come off of his own lips, he probably thinks Patrick would think it rude if he wiped it off with his hand. Patrick has other thoughts though, he sits up and licks at his lips for the third time tonight, but this time licking away himself off of his Captain.

Jonny groans and gets a hand between them to stroke his own cock. Patrick continues kissing, licking, and biting at Jonny’s red lips, hands gripping Jonny’s ass.

Jonny pushes Patrick back to lie down and spurts ropes of come over his chest. When he’s done he leans down and starts licking it clean off of him.

“Jesus, bud. You gonna give me a shower with that tongue or what?” Patrick asks, smirking down at him. Jonny’s eating his own fucking come off of Patrick, holy shit.

“Maybe, you want me to?” Jonny asks, coming back up and settling down next to Patrick in bed.

“Later, ‘m tired right now,” Patrick mumbles, sliding closer to Jonny and resting his head on his chest. “Um, maybe I- I could do that to you?” he asks, hesitantly.

“Yeah, babe, if you want,” Jonny responds, draping an arm over Patrick’s waist.

Patrick wants, he really really wants.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
